Krieg 550 Commando
|ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 90 |firemodes = Automatic |rateoffire = 240 RPM |weightloaded = 7.02 kg |projectileweight = 4 g |muzzlevelocity = 2900 |muzzleenergy = 1570 J |used = Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 3.8 seconds |counterpart = G3SG1 |Movement_speed = 210 150 (zoomed) |Rangemodifier = 0.98 |Game = |Magazine_cost = $60 |entity = weapon_sg550 |Water=Yes }}The Krieg 550 Commando, sometimes referred to as the SG 550 or SIG 550, is an automatic sniper rifle featured in all of the ''Counter-Strike'' games until Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, where it was replaced with the SCAR-20. Overview The Krieg 550 Commando is a powerful but expensive automatic sniper rifle available only to the Counter-Terrorists. It is the only Sniper rifle available for the CTs in assassination maps. While expensive, the Krieg 550 Commando is actually cheaper than the Magnum Sniper Rifle, unlike the D3/AU-1. It shares the same 5.56mm ammo used by most assault rifles, making restocking the weapon easier. Being automatic, it can be fired continuously as long as the player holds down the firing key, allowing for a far greater rate of fire than the other bolt-action sniper rifles. It has the highest capacity of all sniper rifles at 30 rounds, comparable to an assault rifle. As a sniper rifle, the weapon is equipped with a high-power scope. When not scoped in, the rifle is very inaccurate and has no crosshair to assist aiming. The scope can be used with secondary fire, and pressing secondary fire again while scoped in zooms in the scope. The player's movement speed is reduced while scoped in. The player will leave the scope if they use secondary fire again at the higher zoom setting or switches weapons. The weapon deals high damage, though it is the lowest out of all sniper rifles. In most cases, it is able to kill enemies at full health in two hits. Headshots are always instant kills. The Krieg 550 Commando is very heavy. Its recoil is strong when scoped in, and it is less accurate at long range than other sniper rifles. Because it is less accurate compared to other bolt-action sniper rifles, higher level bots that use the SG 550 will usually fire in short bursts which may sometimes struggle to kill enemies at almost any range. However, if the difficulty is set to easy, bots will always spray bullets and they can use it effectively. In Counter-Strike: Source however, bots can achieve multi-kills with the SG 550 regardless of difficulty. Properties Tactics * Crouch and stop moving for better accuracy. * Do not try to score a headshot if you are unable to; inflicting damage on the torso of targets are powerful enough. * In 1.6 and Condition Zero, there is an accuracy bug where the first two shots of this weapon are very inaccurate, you should shoot them before attacking an enemy so your accuracy will be normal. * At medium and long range, crouch and activate the 2x scope. Aim for the stomach and start firing non-stop. Two to three shots will kill the enemy. * If an enemy does not notice you and he is stationary, take time to shoot his head for a guaranteed kill. * If you are caught in close quarters, its possible to spray without using the scope, the same applies to the D3/AU-1; although unreliable, it is a lot more feasible than its bolt-action counterparts. A sidearm is recommended for more reliable engagements. ** Due to its high damage, a Night Hawk .50C is a good backup weapon for engaging enemies at close range. * The Krieg 550 Commando can be a good anti-rush weapon when combined with the Smoke Grenade. Lay down smoke in a chokepoint where enemies are likely to rush through and fire through the smoke, suppressing the enemies and possibly getting a kill. * In Assassination maps, Counter-Terrorists cannot purchase the AWP. This is the best replacement if you need to snipe while playing on the Counter-Terrorist side. Appearances Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the Krieg 550 Commando kill challenge appears in: |-|Deleted Scenes= The Krieg 550 Commando appears in Lost Cause, found after blowing up a stack of crates. The rifle is noticeably less accurate than its multiplayer version, and additional ammunition for the weapon does not appear in the level. The Krieg 550 Commando can also be seen behind the weapons counter in Counter Terrorist Training. No terrorists actually use the SG 550 in Deleted Scenes, but an SG 550 can be heard shooting through a window in Run!, despite any terrorists being equipped with the weapon. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon ; Kill ; Miscellaneous Trivia *"Krieg" means "war" in German. *The SG 550's "cocking" or "cycling" sound is shared with the M4A1. *Sometimes, the SG 550’s muzzle flash in Deleted Scenes may not work properly if the gun is fired automatically. * In the ''Counter-Strike'' beta, the G3SG/1 was the auto sniper rifle for both factions. In Counter-Strike 1.0, the SG 550 was added as the Counter-Terrorist exclusive auto sniper rifle and the G3SG/1 became the Terrorist exclusive auto sniper rifle. * In every game, the rate of fire is unrealistically decreased to balance it out with the G3SG/1. * The suffix Commando in its name is a misnomer as the term denotes the smallest possible derivative of a full sized assault rifle with a shortened barrel, used for close quarter engagements by special forces (e.g. SIG SG 552 Commando for the SG 552 and Colt Commando for the Colt M16). The term Marksman/Sharpshooter would be more appropriate. *Although it is in the game files, the SG 550 is the only weapon in Deleted Scenes whose reload animation does not make an appearance in any mission. You can see and hear the reload sound/animation by giving 5.56 ammo by commands. External links *SIG SG 550 at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Sniper rifles Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Global Offensive cut content Category:Automatic weapons